The Wedding of Amelia Pond
by Benjamin J Brown
Summary: AU. After his trip to 2021, the Doctor keeps his promise and returns to pick Amy back up. If she still wants to come. However, a dark secret surrounds the events set in motion, and the Doctor has to choose; his life or his companion. I own nothing
1. Stop this Wedding!

Amy Pond pulled herself out of her bed slowly, rubbing her head. She had a major hangover from the night before. She slowly moved over to the dressing table she had in the corner of her bedroom, looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair was as much of a mess as it always was when she got out of bed.

She went to pick up a makeup brush, something to at least make her look okay before she went down for breakfast. She'd stayed at her parents' the night before. Some tradition thing, something about the groom not being able to see the bride before the wedding.

As she moved her hand over, trying to find the makeup brush, her hand brushed against something else. It was a long metallic cylinder, cast in copper, silver and white, with a green light on the end with what looked like four claws around the light.

She picked up the cylindrical device, flicking it so the claws sprung out and the light extended. She pointed it at the mirror and grinned at her reflection.

"Well, look at me." She said to herself with a wry grin "Being all Doctor on my wedding day."

She flicked the device again and set it back down on her makeup table before deciding to go get a bath before putting the makeup on. Her mum had offered to do her makeup so many times in the last six months since she and Rory had announced the engagement that it was unreal. So had her brother's ex-wife, Lucy, for that matter. Amy had refused every time, insisting that she wanted to do her own makeup.

Fifteen minutes later, after getting showered and dressed to an acceptable standard, she moved over to the dressing table, making herself up in two minutes flat. She sighed before going down the stairs, ready to have her mother and former sister-in-law primp her up for her wedding.

**...**

Rory Williams stood at the altar of the local church. He was waiting for his fiancé to arrive, or rather, for the music for their wedding signifying she'd arrived to begin. He raised a hand to his head, checking his brown hair was still slicked back into place, which it was.

A moment later, the music began. He turned to see his bride to be; Amy Pond, in a long, flowing white dress, being escorted down the aisle by her father. As she reached Rory's position, her father split off from them, Amy taking Rory's hand.

As she did, the doors of the church burst open, revealing a young man with short dirty blonde hair in a long red eighteenth century coat with gold trim, a shiny blue shirt, a red waistcoat, a gold cravat, black trousers and black boots. Behind him was a girl with shoulder length blonde hair who looked to be around 18 in black jeans, black boots, a white tank top and a black leather jacket, as well as another girl around the same age with short brown hair, in a denim skirt, denim jacket and blue t-shirt with denim style converse.

"Nobody move! This wedding needs to stop right now!" The man yelled, running down the aisle before apparently recognising Amy "Amelia?"

"Doctor?" She said "What are you doing here?"

"Picked something up on the TARDIS sensors, a kind of temporal blip." The Doctor replied "What are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that?"

"Hmm, let me think, why am I wearing a wedding dress?" Amy said slightly sarcastically, getting a smirk from the blonde girl and a scowl from the brunette "Who are they?"

"Oh, that's Christy and Romana, never mind them, why are you wearing a wedding dress?" The Doctor said, before apparently cottoning on "Hold on, how long was I this time?"

"Eighteen months!" She yelled "A year and a half!"

The Doctor turned to Christy and Romana, apparently looking for some kind of help. The blonde stepped back while the brunette finally cracked a smile.

"Dropped yourself in it now Doctor." She said.

"Oh, be quiet Romana!" He said, not bothering to look at her "Anyway, how could I have been a year and a half? I didn't leave more than three days ago."

"Relative time, Doctor." Romana said, still smiling, apparently enjoying the Doctor's predicament.

"Yes, okay, I get it, thank you Romana." He said, apparently getting annoyed "Now, moving on, past that, there's a blip, a blip in time, right here right now. A blip in time usually comes from a complicated space time event, something big."

"Sorry, who are you?" The groom said, turning to the Doctor.

"Oh, right, yes, we haven't met have we? I'm the Doctor and you must be Rory, I've heard, well, very little about you actually. Amelia and I were a bit busy at the time. You know how it is, so much to do, so little time." The Doctor said, getting several gasps from people around the room "Ah, I just realised how that sounds. Isn't it funny how you can say something in your head and it sounds fine, then you say it out loud and it doesn't? I find that funny, don't you Christy?"

Christy stood there, apparently deciding it was best to stay out of it. The Doctor looked around awkwardly before apparently deciding to continue, beginning to walk around Amy, Rory and the priest.

"Well, if there's a complicated space time event in here, it must be someone like me, which narrows it down. There's me, there's Romana, who else is there? Oh, by the way Amelia, she's a Time Lord too, but I'll talk you through it all later. After I have dealt with you." He said, stopping so he was facing the priest "So, the question is, who are you? The Master? Rassilon? Omega? Could be any of them, all of them would want me dead, only the Master knows about Amelia Pond, but then, Rassilon and Omega always were so good at knowing things. Except when it was about themselves, like when Omega had disintegrated and didn't even know it. So, who are you?"

"I'm Father Jacob." The priest replied before Rory began to laugh slightly to himself.

"Sorry, do you mind not laughing while I'm saving the universe thanks Rory?" The Doctor said, turning to look at Rory before widening his eyes "Unless, no, yes, no. Yes! Oh, you are clever, I'd call you brilliant but, well, I'm me. It's not Omega, the Master or Rassilon. You, you're the only person to hate me that much."

Rory said nothing, instead continuing to laugh as he pulled a device from his pocket, aimed it at the Doctor and fired, causing the Doctor to fall, before disappearing a moment later. Amy looked around, apparently unsure of what to make of the situation as Christy ran over to the Doctor and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" She asked, finally breaking her silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said "Okay, so not me. Amelia, sorry, your fiancé doesn't exist. He was a clever trick devised by someone more dangerous than you can ever imagine."

"Who?" Amy asked "Who the hell did this to me, on my _wedding day?_"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The Doctor said, before turning and beginning to run out "Come along Pond."

Amy looked up in defeat before following him out, followed closely by Christy and Romana.

**...**

**Okay, so this is it. The Doctor has been hit by something, Rory is an illusion created by someone who hates the Doctor and just how will Amy Pond respond to all of this? R&R, please, no flames. B.**


	2. Never Done that in Reverse Before

The Doctor ran through the graveyard, looking at all of the gravestones. After a moment, he stopped at one, looked around at his three companions and looked back. He paused for half a second before turning back to Amy.

"Amelia, have you got the screwdriver with you?" He asked, quickly looking her up and down "Oh, right, wedding dress, no pockets. Must learn to remember that. Give me a minute."

He ran off round towards the back of the church. As soon as he rounded the corner, a breeze started to blow. Slowly, the TARDIS began to appear, the distinctive sound of the engine rising and falling.

As the noise stopped, the door flew open and the Doctor walked out, closing the door behind him as he held up the screwdriver with a small grin.

"Express ala TARDIS." He said "The only courier service that delivers within 60 seconds."

"Funny." Romana said, rolling her eyes as Christy chuckled "Something funny, Earth girl?"

"Now, now you two, stop it." The Doctor said, not bothering to look at them for more than a second before he crouched down beside the grave, beginning to scan it with the screwdriver "Now, tell me, what do you all notice about this grave?"

"It's clean?" Christy said, causing Romana to look at her as if she'd just dribbled on her shirt "Well, all the others are dirty, this one's clean. I would've thought you'd be the first to notice that, time girl."

"It's a fresh grave, of course it's clean." Romana said, apparently deciding to ignore Christy's comment "It's obviously the fact that it's a marble grave and the others are all much less extravagant forms of stone."

"Wrong and wrong." The Doctor said "Your turn Amelia, what do you notice? Think outside the box, notice every detail, every little thing. Nothing is too big or small."

Amy looked at the grave, trying to figure out what he meant. The other two were right; it was a bright white stone, so it had to be marble, and it was as clean as anything, so it had to be new, or it had been cleaned when the other graves hadn't. She crouched down next to the Doctor, moving her dress out of the way as she did so that it didn't get muddy. Then it hit her.

"It's dry." She said "It was raining yesterday afternoon but the grave is dry as a bone."

"Got it in one!" The Doctor said "This grave isn't so recent that it would've escaped the rain. Therefore, it was prevented from being hit. Point two; look at the name, and then the date."

Amy looked at the name and gasped. The name was Rory Williams. The date was a bigger shock though; 1921 – 1944. The epitaph read 'Died defending his country from the Nazi menace.'

"Apparently, Rory did exist, more than half a century ago mind you." The Doctor said "My guess is his corpse was re-animated. Although, no, that would have led to the Earth being disturbed, it wasn't. Maybe he was a pre-programmed image based upon the deceased officer, although, that would mean he couldn't shoot me. Temporal echo it is then, made by someone who wanted to get at me, probably remote controlled."

"Thanks for the sensitivity." Amy said slightly sarcastically as she stood up.

"Oh, right." He said, standing up as well "I'm sorry."

Amy stood there. Sometimes, she forgot just how alien the Doctor could be. This was one of those times, one of the ones where he was very alien.

"Right, there's been a temporal incursion field around the grave, that's why it's dry, why it isn't wet, why it's clean, all of that. The field put it out of sync with the universe, enough in sync that we can see it but not enough that it can be touched. Allow me to demonstrate." He said, picking up a stone and throwing it at the grave, watching the stone go through the grave "Like so. Any questions so far? If so, please direct them to Romana, that way she can't annoy me."

He paused for a moment, waiting for Romana to pipe up, but was met with silence. Maybe he'd finally succeeded in rendering her speechless.

"Right, good, she's shut up." He said, chuckling to himself "Isn't that good Christy?"

Silence. He turned around to find that Romana and Christy had disappeared. He turned to Amy, a dark look on his face.

"That's it." He said "That's what it was. Of course, I've been thick. I have been bone dead thick."

"Doctor?" She said "What's happened to them?"

"They're gone, they never met me, well, in Romana's case, she never met me _again._ That's what that beam did." He said before clutching his stomach as he staggered and fell to the ground "It's causing a temporal reversion, specifically localised on me. That's why they disappeared. It's probably a case of the TARDIS is all that's keeping me here. My time stream is reversing itself, and I know exactly what comes next."

"What's that?" Amy said "Doctor, what's happening."

"Well, you remember I changed before?" He said, getting a nod in response as he stood up "Well, bye bye Pond."

As he said that, his arms shot out rigidly to his side as he was consumed by a burning orange energy. Beneath it, she saw his features beginning to distort and change. Changing back to how they were before. As they did, his clothes changed as well, being replaced with a tweed jacket, a white shirt with a red check pattern, black trousers, black Chelsea boots, red suspenders and a red bowtie. After a second, his head snapped forward.

"Right, that's weird." He said "Never done that backwards before. Oh, and I got the clothes changed back as well, complete with the bow tie. Bow ties are cool."

"You're back?" She said.

"Yes, I am, which is not good." He said "We have one hour."

"One hour until what?" She asked.

"One hour until I disappear." He said "That's when the TARDIS will return to the state it was in when I regenerated into this body. That's when it won't be able to keep me here anymore. Now, come along Pond."

**...**

**Okay, so that's chapter two. The Eleventh Doctor is back, though just what does this mean for the Twelfth? Read and find out. B.**


	3. Why today?

The Doctor led Amy back to the church, pushing both double doors open and walking through before they could swing back. He looked around the now empty church and turned back to Amy. She was wearing a bewildered look on her face.

"Where'd they all go?" She said, looking at him as he began to walk towards the altar "Doctor, what happened to them?"

"Time is fracturing." The Doctor replied, pulling out the screwdriver again and beginning to scan the altar.

"What does that mean?" Amy asked.

"What does that mean?" The Doctor repeated, turning around to face Amy "What that means, Amy Pond, is that all of time is fracturing. I am being erased from time, slowly, progressively, everything I am, everything I have ever done. As that happens, everything around me is being erased. I'm the eye of the storm, Amy. I have one hour to save the universe or all of time and space will cease to exist. So you'll forgive me if I put your wedding as a second priority."

"Why today though?" Amy asked "Why on my wedding day?"

"I don't know." The Doctor said before looking at her again "Hold on, say that again?"

Amy knew what happened now. The Doctor had clocked onto something. She didn't know what, she wasn't even sure he knew what yet, but she was sure he was about to tell her.

"Why on my wedding day?" She repeated.

"Oh, yes, of course. Amy Pond, I could bloody kiss you!" He said as he put the screwdriver away and took a few steps towards her "Your wedding. Your wedding to a man who has been dead for years that had a temporal duplicate made of him. Think about it Amy, I said it earlier, this has to be someone who really hates me. How can someone who hates me get at me? I don't exactly die."

"Through your friends..." Amy said, beginning to clock on "So, you're saying this was a set up?"

"Yes, yes I am." He replied "Now, that narrows it down. It would have to be someone who knows about you, someone who knew I was due to be coming back for you, that narrows it down."

He began to run out of the church, stopping for a moment. A second later, he turned back to face her.

"Amy, wait here." He said "Until I know just what's keeping you safe, I want to make sure you stay where it's safe."

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"The TARDIS." He replied "In there I might be able to trace the signal causing what's happening to me to happen back to its source. Now, wait here, please."

Before Amy could say anything, he ran out of the church entrance, the doors closing behind him. A minute later, Amy heard the sound of the TARDIS' engines in the distance.

As the sound dissipated, she turned with a sigh and began to walk up to the altar, sitting down. A second later, she heard the door at the front of the church open and close. She looked up and was shocked at who was looking back at her.

Stood there was the Doctor. He'd changed his clothes, all the red that had been present now replaced with blue, from the braces to the bowtie. It wasn't the first time she'd seen the outfit, but she found it odd since she hadn't heard the TARDIS land.

"Right, I need to be quick, I don't have long." He said, either ignoring her shock at his appearance or being totally oblivious to it "Amy, what's happening here is not being caused by who I think it is at this point. I need you to tell me that when I get back. That's point one."

"Point one?" She asked "Not who you think it is?"

He sighed and looked at her, a grim expression on his face. He crouched down next to her, taking her hand.

"Amy, please, it has never been more important than right now that you listen to me and do exactly as I say." He said, his voice low "Can you do that? Please?"

"Yes." She said, not sure where he was going.

"Good. Amy, I need you to take this and give it to me when I get back." He said, pulling a folded up piece of paper from his inside pocket and handing it to her "Don't read it, just trust me. It's never been more important than right now."

"Doctor, what aren't you telling me?" She asked "Why are you talking like you're going to die?"

"Amy, we both know I don't die." He said "I just need you to promise me one more thing."

"Anything." She said simply in response.

"I need you to promise me that you're not going to tell me about this. Just give me the piece of paper, it explains everything." He said.

"Okay..." She replied, unsure what to make of his comment.

He got up, lightly kissing her on the forehead as he did. He began to walk out of the room before turning back to face her.

"Oh, and one more thing." He said "Remember."

Before she could ask what his last statement meant, he disappeared out the door. As he did, she heard the sound of the TARDIS landing. A second later, the Doctor entered through the church entrance, his clothes back to red.

"Right, I got a blip." He said "It's only a blip but if I feed it back, I might be able to follow it to its source."

"Doctor, it's not who you think it is." She said "The person doing this, it's not who you think it is?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, apparently confused as she handed him the piece of paper which he opened and quickly skim read before turning slowly and silently.

He walked with equal silence to the front row of seats, sitting down and burying his head in his hands. She walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Doctor?" She said "Doctor, what's wrong? What did it say?"

**...**

**Ooh, we're starting to get a bit complicated here. What was with the Doctor's apparently coming back from the future? And what was on the note? All will be revealed next chapter. Please, R&R, no flames. B.**


	4. Once more unto the Breach

The Doctor looked up at Amy from his position next to her, finally lowering his hands from his face. She noticed the tears on his face and smiled at him.

"Come on Doctor, it can't be that bad." She said, trying to re-assure him, something she'd never expected to need to do "What does it say?"

"Everything's wrong." He said quietly, running a hand through his hair "Every single assumption is wrong. Well, almost. I was right about what's happening. I was wrong about how long I've got though. So wrong."

"How long?" She asked "How long do you have left?"

"Twenty-five minutes." He replied "Twenty-five minutes until I cease to exist. Twenty-five minutes until I die."

"Is there anything you can do?" She asked "Some way to stop it?"

"Yeah, it was another thing I was wrong about." He said "The universe is imploding around me, I should've seen this solution before."

"What's the solution?" She asked, getting silence from him "Doctor, what do you have to do?"

He paused for a moment before standing up and walking away. He didn't want to answer her question, because he didn't like the answer. He turned to face her, sighing to himself.

"There's no perfect solution here, Amy." He said, sombrely "The only way to save the universe from total destruction is to blow up the TARDIS. The explosion will cancel out the implosion. But there's a catch, blimey it's a big catch."

"What's that?" She asked, once again receiving silence in response "Doctor!"

"Me, I'm the catch!" He said "Whoever does it will be erased from existence. Universe, fine. Doctor, not so much."

She looked at him, shocked. She'd never known him to resign himself so much before. She had a problem with that solution though.

"Doctor, if you're going to be erased, how were you able to come back?" She asked, slightly confused on the matter.

"I don't know, an afterimage maybe?" He replied "Chances are, the erasure would happen in increments, like it is already. That was probably me hopping back along my own time stream. Where did I come out from?"

"The door by the altar." She replied "Doctor, you've got to have another plan. You always have another plan."

"Not this time." He said "I've thought about every possibility, I even thought about the possibility of what happened the last time I was erased happening again."

"And?" She asked "Will it? I mean, you said the universe just couldn't go on without you."

"No, different situation." He said "This time, it's happening slowly, the universe is having time to compensate. It won't bring me back."

Before she could say anything, he looked at his watch before turning and walking out of the church. She followed him, jogging to catch up as he walked into the TARDIS, just catching the door as he went to close it.

"Doctor." She said, stepping inside "Surely, you've got time for a good bye while you set it up?"

"Yeah." He said, his voice hollow "Time for a good bye. Just got back and it's already time to go. Still, once more unto the breach I suppose."

"Hey, I'll still remember you." She said "I did last time. So you won't be totally gone."

"Different situation." He said, beginning to play with the controls on the central console "Like I said, incrementally, the universe, time itself, is adapting. I will never have existed. All I'll be is a story. Just a story of a mad old man in a big blue box. This big, old, impossible blue box."

"Best story ever told." She said, trying to raise his spirits as tears slowly formed in her eyes "Doctor, there has to be something here you can do. Maybe set it on auto-pilot or something?"

"No." He said, pointing at a switch in front of him "I'm going to be asking you to leave soon, once I've set it all up, so that I can hit this switch, once you're out and I've set it all up, that is. Then, it's goodbye from me and hello from everyone who was here. Everything I've affected will never have happened. All those things that will change. Still, maybe it's time."

"Time?" She said "Time for you to die?"

He continued playing with controls, apparently being careful to avoid the switch he'd pointed out to her a moment before. After a second, he turned to face her.

"Well, this is it." He said "It's time for me to go. I need you to leave now."

"Fine, I will." She said, going to walk out, opening the TARDIS door before turning around to face him and holding her arms out "One last hug, before you go?"

"Sure." He said, walking over to her and hugging her.

As he did, she got him in a vice grip, spinning them around. When he was by the door, she pushed him out.

"I'm sorry." She said, closing the door, locking it a second later.

The Doctor stood there, shocked. He went to try the key in the lock, finding that another was jammed in on the other side, blocking him from unlocking it.

"Amy, stop!" He said, welling up as he heard the engines start "Amy, please, stop this!"

As he said those final words, there was a bright flash of brilliant white light, dazzling him and blocking all of his senses out.

**...**

**Ta-dah! I hope you liked this chapter. Now, only one chapter left; the big goodbye! Please, R&R. No flames please. B.**


	5. Bye bye Pond

The Doctor shot up from his position, laying on the floor as the bright light faded. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was back in the TARDIS, the engines roaring as the central column rose and fell. He looked down, quickly checking himself over. He was still in the tweed jacket, the red checked shirt, the bowtie, the works.

He moved over to the central console, beginning to play with the controls. He had to set down for a moment, just a moment, so he had time to re-adjust. He quickly flicked a few switches, twisted a few dials and pulled the handbrake, the engine cutting out.

He stood and took a quick breath. He had about twenty minutes to take care of everything he had to take care of. First, though, he had to get changed.

**...**

Five minutes later, the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. He'd landed her out back in the church, having changed his outfit so he was wearing the blue bowtie, braces and the blue checked shirt. He had to make sure he gave Amy the note telling him what to do before she was erased. If he didn't, all kinds of paradoxes could ensue.

He wasn't too sure how he felt about giving her the note, basically sending her to her death. He knew he had to, but he didn't want to.

After pausing by the door into the main room of the church, he walked through, seeing the shocked expression on her face at seeing him. Probably more shocked by his change of clothes in under a second than anything else, or that she hadn't heard the TARDIS. He'd never had a need for silent running before.

"Right, I need to be quick, I don't have long." He said "Amy, what's happening here is not being caused by who I think it is at this point. I need you to tell me that when I get back. That's point one."

"Point one?" She asked, apparently confused "Not who you think it is?"

He sighed and looked at her, a grim expression on his face. He crouched down next to her, taking her hand. This was going to be the hardest bit.

"Amy, please, it has never been more important than right now that you listen to me and do exactly as I say." He said, his voice low "Can you do that? Please?"

"Yes." She said in response, apparently not sure where he was going with the current trail of thought.

"Good. Amy, I need you to take this and give it to me when I get back." He said, pulling the folded up piece of paper from his inside pocket and handing it to her "Don't read it, just trust me. It's never been more important than right now."

"Doctor, what aren't you telling me?" She asked "Why are you talking like you're going to die?"

"Amy, we both know I don't die." He said, still not comfortable with doing this "I just need you to promise me one more thing."

"Anything." She said simply in response.

"I need you to promise me that you're not going to tell me about this. Just give me the piece of paper, it explains everything." He said.

"Okay..." She replied, her confused expression not letting up.

He got up, lightly kissing her on the forehead as he did. He began to walk out of the room. Then it hit him. He needed to make sure events would proceed as they had before. He needed to make sure she'd ask why it was such a problem, him being erased, when he'd come back before.

"Oh, and one more thing." He said "Remember."

Before she had time to question him on it, he turned and walked out of the room, welling up as he opened up the TARDIS door, stepping inside and closing it. He had twelve minutes left. Twelve minutes to go and do one last thing.

**...**

Two minutes later, he stepped out of the TARDIS again. He looked around the room. It was blue, like the TARDIS, with a number of photos and paintings dotted around it. After a second, he spotted the bed in the middle of it, Amy lying asleep in it.

He walked over to the bed, crouching down beside it.

"Hello Pond. Well, this is it then? Funny, I always expected it would be you'd choose to leave to start a family, or something along those lines." He said, beginning to well up again "Never thought it'd be something like this. Not after all those times we had. All those brilliant times. Transylvania, Nevada, London, Cardiff, Proclaris four, all of that stuff. And all those things we did. The Daleks, the Cybermen, the Sontarans, the Master, all of those weird and marvellous things. And the TARDIS, that mad old police box. I never told you how I got it, did I? I stole, well, borrowed, it. I was going to bring it back, before the Time Lords went and died. Still, no sense dwelling. Don't worry, you're always going to be in my memories just as much as them, more, than some of them."

He got up, kissing her on the forehead before walking over to the TARDIS door, putting the key in and opening the door. He turned back to face the sleeping girl.

"Well, like I said, this is it. Everything has it's time and everything ends." He said, tears beginning to roll down his face "Bye bye Pond. I'll miss you."

He stepped into the TARDIS, closing the door behind him. He pulled off his jacket as he walked over to the central console, tossing the jacket on the back of the chair beside it before beginning to play with the controls. After setting the co-ordinates, he pulled the handbrake. It was time for a fresh start.

**...**

**Okay, so that's it. No more Amy. I wanted to give her a good send off and what better send off than saving all of time and space at the cost of herself? And don't worry, the Doctor will go on, as he always has to. R&R, please, no flames. B**


End file.
